Till the end of time
by loveloveee0137
Summary: aku akan selalu mencintai mu . " percayalah "


Author : girls pinoccio.

Cast : lee hyukjae , lee donghae

Pairing : unhae couple

Ganer : angst

Sumarry : aku akan selalu mencintai mu '' percayalah ''

rated : T

Warning : ganerswitch . banyak typo di mana2. jika banyak kesalahan mohon maap karna saya baru di ff ini

Desclamer : tokoh yang ada di sini milik tuhan dan nama mereka punya mereka saya hanya meminjam nama saja .

Langsung ajah .. chek it dhott ! *^*

i try to resist what my heart feels

but i'm falling to peces

drifting further away from you

everything won't seem right

if you here with me

you'd brush a way this loneliness from me .

~ author pov ~

Seorang yeoja cantik nan anggun duduk termangu di depan cermin rias . rambut hitam panjang terurai begitu saja , paras cantiknya yang sudah sedikit di poles dengan bedak menambah kecantikannya , bibir merah yang sudah di beri sedikit lips tick memberi kesan menggoda * maap sedikit frontal * tangan lentiknya mencoba menggapai sebuah figura yang ia pajang di meja riasnya . matanya menatap lekat sosok yang berada di dalam sana , dirinya dan sang suami yang berdiri di altar

"hae-ah , neomu bogosippo .. apa kau tak merindukan ku dan juga aegya kita ? aegya kita selalu membuat ku terbangun di tengah malam karna tendangan kaki'y " yeoja yang bernama hyukjae itu tersenyum getir, bulir2 cairan bening seketika meluncur dari mata sipitnya " hah .. dan saat itu pula , aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tak ada di samping ku , lebih tepatnya tak ada dalam satu tempat tidur dengan ku " tak bisa ia ucapkan dengan kata2 apa yang tengah ia rasakan , ia hanya ingin sosok yang dulu selalu mencintainya berada di sisinya memberi kekuatan untuknya . tapi kenyaatan yang ia terima bukanlah hal yang indah yang dulu selalu ia bayangkan . dirinya memang ada di sini tapi jiwanya ntah kemana ! takdir yang sudah menuntunya sejauh ini . menemukan sesorang yang menyayanginya dan yang ia sayangi, beribu rintangan di hadapi bersama walau begitu sulit asalkan dia selalu ada di sisinya . mengikat suatu hubungan suci di hadapan tuhan walau tak ada yang tau . hingga pada akhirnya ia menerima kenyatan bahwa keluarga sang suami lee donghae menyuruhnya menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja cantik mapan dan memiliki ikatan perusahan dengan perusahan donghae , tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya sebagai penjual bunga dari toko yang mempekerjakannya , karna dia hidup seorang diri tanpa ayah dan ibu yang sudah meninggalkannya di panti asuhan dunia ini memang kejam , seorang bayi yang seharusnya di sayang dan di cintai malah di buang begitu saja , nasi sudah menjadi bubu mau di kata apa lagi, mungkin ini jalan hidupnya.

_ flashback _

Namja tampan bersurai hitam hendak memasuki toko bunga yang mengikat perhatiannya . donghae sebut nama namja itu, orang yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan bunga ntah dengan alasan apa ia tiba tiba berminat masuk ke dalam toko bunga dengan bertuliskan _ fower of flower _ mungkin ia hanya ingin melihat lihat bunga yang berada di dalam .

" permisi , ada yang bisa saya bantu " seketika seorang lee donghae mematung tanpa membalikan badan " mapp tuan , ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" yeoja yang menggenakan pakaian berwarna biru seragam sama dengan pekerja yang lain, mencoba menepuk bahu donghae " ah.. ne aku_" _DEG_ bagaikan mulut yang tertutup rapat donghae tak bisa berucap kembali saat ia sudah membalikan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja yang tadi menepuknya . mata indan dan senyum yang begitu sukses membuat jantungnya terpacu seakan ia sedang menunggangi kuda . "tuan gwenchayo ?" yeoja yang memiliki bibir kisabel itu mencoba menyadarkan namja yang sedari tadi tak hentin henti menatap ke arahnya " eh.. , yah aku sedang mencari bunga ini " karana saking gugupnya donghe tanpa sadar langsung menyambar bunga yang entah donghae katahui nama dan jenisnya " memangnya bunga itu untuk siapa?" yeoja itu mencoba bertanya, dahinya agak berkerut saat pandanganya tertuju pada bunga yang di pegang namja di hadapanya " ah.. ini untuk umma ku dia sangat menyukai bunga " donghae mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya , jika saja jantung adalah bagian dari organ luar tentu saja debaran tak karuan yang ia rasakan mungkin buyinya akan menyamai bunyi sirine ambulance "ah, jinjja .. memangnya ibu mu sakit apa ?" tanyanya lagi " umma ku tidak sakit apa apa " seketika tawa ke 2 nya meledak .. seakan tau letak kesalahan alasan mereka tertawa.

_ flashbeck of _

" hae-ah .. hiks.. aku hiks.. aku takut hikss.. takut menjalani ha..ri2 tanpa mu hikss, aku begitu tersiksa hiks.. tanpa ada kau di " masih setia memandang photo pernikahannya , tangannya mengusap kasar cairan yang tak mau berhenti berjalan . seakan tau bahwa seseorang pemilik mata itu sedang bersedih . " huh.. lihat aku hae , ini aegya kita umurnya sudah 8 buan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi umma dan kau akan menjadi appa " tangannya mengelus perut yang sudah membuncit .

" dan sekarang aku sudah berdandan cantik , membuat makanan untuk mu , menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu , memrapihkan kamar kita untuk mu dan semuanya untuk mu hae.. kau janji hari ini kau akan pulang maka dari itu aku menyiapkannya , sudah 3 bulan kau tinggal di rumah istrimu yang ke 2. apa kau sudah melupakan aku? " tangannya memeluk figura satu2nya yang memang ia miliki . rumah yang ia tinggali dengan suaminya pun hanya sebuah apartemen biasa , hyukie tak mau menjadi beban untuk suaminya . berada di sampingnya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur .

There will never be another by my side

Because all iam is just for you

And there can never be another by my side

I need you here with me

And brush a way this loneliness for me

Ke 2 Kakinya ia arahkan ke depan pintu seakan tak sabar menunggu seseoarang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu dan kaki indahnya tak berhenti berjalan dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan matanya bergerak gelisah tangannya mengenggam erat ponsel miliknya seakan takut akan melewatkan penelepon yang ia tunggu terkadang ke 2 tangannya merapihkan dandananya yang sedikit agak berantakan karna menunggu terlalu lama hingga sekarang pukul 11:00 pm " kau kemana hae , kenapa kau tak muncul2 ? apa kau melupakannya lagi ?" lagi ? yah lagi ? bukan hanya 1 kali ini saja tapi sudah beberapa kali ia membuat janji dan ia juga yang mebatalkan janjinya . marah ? tentusaja hyukie marah pada suaminya, marah pada mertuanya yang tak pernah menganggapnya menantu , marah pada takdir karna sudah mencintai lelaki yang begitu sempurna untuk ia gapai dan dapatkan , terkadang dalam tangisannya ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini tapi percuma , tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi selain seorang lee donghae yang sudah banyak merebut hatinya , pikirannya dan juga raganya . kejam memang ! saat ia harus bersusah payah menjaga seorang mahluk hidup yang berada di perutnya tak ada seorang suami yang ia cintai memberi kehangatan , tak ada seorang suami yang memberikan kekuatan saat ia merasa begitu lelah, tak ada suami yang memberikan sandaran saat ia merasa perlu berbagi keluh kesahnya .

_ flashbeck _

" ini .. " seorang namja memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah. " huh.. untuk ku?" tanya yeoja dengan penuh keheranan, pasalnya ia tak pernah menyangka namja yang di depannya akan memberikan sebuket bunga cantik " tentu.. ini untuk mu"donghae namja yang sedari tadi menyodorkan bunga itu masih setia menunggu sambutan tangan hyukie . " ah..ne! gomawo , tapi aku masih belum mengerti ?" hyukie menerima bunga yang di peruntukan kepadanya walau agak sedikit malu dan gugup , bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ini masih dalam jam kerja hyukie , walaupun pengunjung yang datang sudah sedikit tapi tetap saja hyukie merasa malau " itu..untuk, akh.. bagaimana menjelaskannya , maksud ku itu untuk.." donghae masih salah tingkah , sedangkan hyukie masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan di ucapkan oleh donghae . "YAAK.. hyukie , cept kerja atau kau mau ku pecat " sebuah teriakan yang begitu merdu membuat bulu kuduk hyukie berdiri dan mau tak mau ia harus pergi .

" mm.. donghae-ah , mian aku harus pergi masih ada pekerjan yang harus ku tanganni. Annyeong " hyukie berlalu dari hadapan donghae , 4 langkah baru hyukie pijak tetapi sebuah suara mengharuskannya berhenti " lee hyukjae , mau kah kau menjadi yeojachingguku ?" teriak donghae membuat para pengunjung maupun pekerja di sanan membulatkan mata dan melebarkan telinga . kyukie berbalik badan dan ia tatap lekat2 namja yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya , hatinya begitu sejuk , bahagia , nyaman dan tentu saja ia bersyukur, mimpi yang ia inginkan akhirnya terwujud . " ne.. aku ..aku mau jadi kekasih mu " donghae menghamiri hyukie dan memeluknya erat seakan tak mau waktu atau apapun itu bisa memisahkan mereka.

_ flashbeck of_

" hae, apa kau benar2 melupakannya lagi? , kau hiks..hikss.. kau jahat hae hiks.. aku hanya butuh diri mu hiks.. tak butuh yang lain , aku tak butuh uang mu hae hikss.. walau kau selalu mengirim kan uang tapi aku tak butuh hiks.. yang ku butuh kau hae , kau yang dulu hikss.. aku kesepian hae hiks " tubuhnya yang berat merosot begitu bebas menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin , tubuhnya ia posisikan duduk di pojik pintu . tangannya mengelus perut yang membuncit berharap calon aegyanya akan memberikan kekuatan untuknya . tiba2 ponsel yang ia genggam sedari tadi bergetar , ia usap airmatanya. Saat itu pula sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir merahnya .

DRTT..

DRTT..

" from : my husband fishy "

" chagi , mian sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang , yona sekarang sangat manja karan hamil mudanya ! dia tak mau aku tinggalkan , aku harap kau tak marah chagi . tapi aku janji lusa aku akan pulang . jaga dirimu baik2 dan juga aegya kita * saranghae my wife * " senyuman yang tadi mengembak , hilang begitu saja menjadi sebuah tatapan yang sangat susah di artikan

" ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

PRANKKKKKKKKKKKK ... ponsel yang tadi ia genggam sekarang sudah beralih ke lantai marmer , 1 kata hancur. ponsel yang sudah di banting tentu saja akan hancur , yeoja berarga lee itu semakin menangis dalam kesedihannya " LEE DONGHAE , APA KAU TELAH MELUPAKAN ISTRI PERTAMA MU , AKU JUGA SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAK MU , KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMPEDULIKANNYA KETIMBANG DIRI KU ? KENAPA ? AKU JUGA BUTUH KAU DI SISIKU , AKU TAK SANGGUP MENGANDUNG TAPI DI SISIKU KAU TAK ADA , AKU MUAK DENGAN JANJI MU ITU ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH H hiks..hiks..hikss..hikss "

lututnya ia tekuk walau perutnya agak menghalangi , wajahnya ia benamkan kedalam lututnya , marah kesal benci sakit sedih semuanya menjadi satu tapi ia masih mempunyai satu tanggung jawab ' calon aegya yang selalu memberinya semangat walau tak tau bentuknya seperti apa dan kelaminya seperti apa ia tetap akan menjaganya walau sang suami tak pernah datang untuk mengelus sang jabang dari luar perutnya ." baby , umma janji , hiks.. umma akan bertahan demi mu hiks" dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyakitkan .

_ flashbeck _

' disini lah aku bersama calon istri ku lee hyukjae atau hyukie , di depan altar dan di sana ada seorang pastur yang akan mengesahkan hubungan kami sebagai suami istri, keputusan ku untuk meminang hyukie tidak pernah aku sesalkan. 2 tahun menjalin kasih walau banyan rintangan dan cobaan aku tetap tak mau kehilangannya dan akan tetap mempertahankannya hingga tuhan memanggil ku. ku tatap wajah cantiknya dari balik cadar dan aku mulai mengecupnya saat pastur sudah mengesahkan hubungan kami ia begitu cantik aku sangat mencintainya.'

' aku begitu bahagia setelah pastur mengesahkan hubungan ku dan donghae yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami ku, yah.. aku hanya seorang lee kyukjae yang tak pernah tau asal usulku sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti donghae yang begitu baik dan mau melindungiku walau orang tua donghae tak mau merestui kami, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan cinta kami dan tak berniat meninggalkan ku , walaupun ada rasa sedih saat upacara pernikahan tak ada yang datang karna kami tak berniat mengundang seseorang yang tak setuju dengan hubungan kami . tapi selagi donghae adalah orang yang akan menjagaku dan membahagiakan ku aku tetap bahagia'

" baiklah.. karna acara sudah selesai , kita harus berbenah untuk menempati apartemen baru kita , tapi mian chagi jika apartemennya tak begitu besar " donghae menarik lengan hyukie saat akan memasuki mobilnya " gwenchana , aku tak keberatan kecil atau besar aku tetap bersyukur dan aku berterimakasih karna kau mau menjagaku sebagai istri dan teman mu " mereka berpandangan lalu tersenyum.

_ flashbeck off_

Everything was seem right

If you were here with me

Everything was seem right once again

I need you here with me

And brush this loneliness for me

Setelah melewati malam yang begitu menyakitkan hyukie lebih memilih pergi berbelanja untuk mengilangkan rasa sedihnya . dan sekarang disinilah ia berada di sebuah toko khusus ibu hamil dan balita . matanya sedang mencari2 baju yang cocok dan terlihat lucu untuk sang jabang aegya , karna ini sudah bulan ke 8 tak ada salahnya jika ia bersiap2 membeli baju baby . pergerakannya berhenti saat menangkap percakapan pasangan suami istri yang sangat bahagia .

" chagi , ini pantas tidak untuk aegya kita " tanya sang istri pada suaminya " chagi , itu terlalu feminim , kau taukan anak kita itu jagoan bukan ?" tanya sang suami yang sangat aneh dengan pemilihan sang istri akan baju bainya " ne, araso .. tapi aku kan mau yang ini juga " tangannya mengangkat baju yang tadi hendak di letakan kembali " hmm.. yasudah ambil , mungkin ini bawan dari aegya " suaminya mengusap rambut sang istri sambil tersenyum bahagia .

_flashbeck _

" hae-ah ... aku, aku hamilllllll "ucap yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memeluk sang suami yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang " ah.. jinjjayo ?" tannyanya tak percaya seraya memeluk istrinya " ne.. hae , aku sangat bahagia sekali " donghae melepaskan pelukannya, mtanya tertuju pada perut yang masih rata di usapnya dan di kecupnya " ne, aegya kau baik2 di dalam sana, jaga umma mu jangan membuatnya kewalahan oke , kau harus menjadi jagoannya appa dan umma arrachi " hyukie hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang begitu membuatnya sempurna.

_ flashbeck off_

Tak jauh dari pasangan itu hyukie mengulas senyum pahit " tak apa baby , walau tak ada appa mu disini, tapi umma akan membelikan baju untuk mu , kau harus kuat otte? Karna umma menyayangi mu melebihi apapun "tangannya mengelus kembali perutnya .

Setelah selesai memilih pakaian , ia lebih memilih pulang karna tubuhnya yang sudah semakin gemuk menjadi hambatan untuk berjalan lama dan ia juga tak mau menjadi seorang umma yang menyiksa bayinya . kakinya melangkah untuk menyebrang melewati zebra cross yang sudah di sediakan untuk pejalan kaki saat sampai di sebrang ia membuka tasnya dan ia tak menemukan dompetnya , saat matanya mencari2 ternyata dompetnya terjatuh di jebra cross .

tak ada kendaran yang melintas tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan , sedikit berjongkok untuk mempermudah mengambil dompetnya dan seketika

BRUGGGGGGGGGGGG , AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seperti memori yang sedang di putar bayangan dirinya dan donghae saat terlintas dalam benaknya.

'_ aku janji akan membahagiakan mu da uri aegya kita , dan aku akan menjadi appa dan suami yang baik untuk kalian '_

_'ne.. gomawo hae '_

_'apa.. kau, kau akan menikah dengan yeoja itu ?'_

_'mian chagi , jika aku harus memilih aku tak mau menikahinya , tapi umma , umma memaksa ku . jika aku masih ingin bersama mu aku harus menikah dengannya '_

_' kau tega hae , kau tega dengan ku '_

Sebelum bayangan buram dan mata itu semakin terpejam hyukie bergumam " saranghae lee donghae , saranghae aegya_" .

~ donghae side ~

PRANKKKKKKKKKKKK

" oppa , gwencahana ? " tanya yeoja cantik pada seseorang yang di sebut oppa itu

" ntahlah , aku .. aku merasa tidak karuan , aku teringat dengan hyukie " jawabnya , sedikit masih syok karna tiba2 gelas berisi kopi yang akan ia minum ter jatuh

" oh.. aku kira kenapa , sudahlah oppa jangan terlalu khawatir dia pasti baik2 saja " jawabnya yona sinis

' semoga tidak terjadi apa2 dengan hyukie ya tuhan ' donghae membatin .

DERTT..

DERTT ..

" yeobaseo "

"..."

" n-ne ada apa yah? "

"..."

"m-mwo , kenapa bisa terjadi sekarang dia dimana? "

"..."

" ne gomapta "

KLIK

There will never be another by my side

Because all iam is just for you

And there can never be another by my side

I need you here with me

And brush a way this loneliness for me

Till the end of time ..

Sebuah mobil bersirine melaju sangat cepat dari tempat tragedi menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit di kota seoul . 1 supir, 2 petugas , 1 orang namja yang masih setia memberi semangat pada sang istri yang sudah berbaring di ranjang di dalam mobil ambulance, yeoja yang menjadi korban tabrak lari itu tak lain adalah hyukie .

" hae .. akh..akuh.. huh..akuh .. mencintaimu hae huh.. " walau suaranya yang tidak jelas karna memakai masker oksigen tapi donghae masih bisa mendengar apa yang istrinya ucapkan .tangan kanan yang sudah di genggam erat oleh sang suami mengisyaratkan bahwa betapa khawatir dan menyesal karna sudah tak memperhatikan istrinya , sedangkan tangan kiri hyukie yang berumuran darah mencoba menggapai wajah donghae . " hae..ah ak..uh , akuh.. sudah ..cukhup bhagi..ah kau.. sudah .. menepatih..i janjhi m..u menem..ani kuh , walh..u dalam beginhii..h akuh .. bahhagiah hae " hyuki mencoba tersenyum walau air mata perlahan2 mengalir , donghae tak henti2nya mengecup punggung tangan hyukie yang berumuran darah.

" hei.. kau jangan bicara seperti itu chagi, aku tak mau mendengarnya . aku janji huh.. setelah kau sembuh akuh.. akan kembali kepada mu dan aku akan menceraikan .. yona " donghae mencoba meyakinkan hyukie dan tentu saja perkatan hyukie membuatnya semakin takut . mobil ambulance yang membawanya ke rumahsakit sudah sampai dan siap untuk turun menuju ruangan ICU . saat menuju perjalanan ke ruang ICU donghae selalu memberikan semangat .

" donghae .. setel..ah ini .. kau .. harus berjanji .. kau ..harus tetap bah..agi..ah bersha..ma yona , akuh menci..nthai mu .. hingga .. tuhan tak .. mengizinkan ..kuh melihatmu lagi .." saat ranjang yang sudah sampai di depan ruang ICU . dokter menyuruh donghae untuk menunggu diluar namun sebelum sang istri masuk. deonghae mengucapkan sesuatu " kau .. jangan pernah berkata seperti itu karna sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu dan kau akan baik2 saja "

`CHU `

donghae mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri lalu membiarkan dokter membawanya kedalam ruang ICU .

3 jam berlalu ..

CKLEK

Donghae seketika berdiri dari duduknya " dok .. bagaimana dengan istri saya ?" tanya donghae ,angan kanan sang dokter terangkat menepuk bahu donghae " mianhae .. " ucap sang dokter .

Dan sekarang disinilah seorang lee donghae menatap segunduk tanah berwarna coklat yang bertabur bunga dan bertuiskan nama sang istri yang sangat ia cintai , namun semuanya terlambat . kata cinta yang akan berkali2 ia ucapkan tak akan ada jawabannya lagi .

Menyesal tentusaja ! sangat menyesal karna sudah menyia2kan seseorang yang sabar mencintainya . seakan alam mengerti akan kesedihanya rintikan air dari langit menemani di dalam tangisnya .

" HYUKIE , KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU ? KENAPA ? JIKA KAU MARAH PADA KU KENAPA KAU TAK BUNUH AKU ? KENAPA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU SENDIRIAN ? AKU MENCINTAIMU , AKU HANYA INGIN KAU BUKAN YANG LAIN .KENAPA ? hikss..hikss"

tubuhnya tertunduk di depan makam sang istri yang sangat ia cintai . dan begitu bodohnya karna sudah menyia2kan hingga tak sempat mengucapkan kata maap'' saat ia pergi

" donghae .. setel..ah ini .. kau .. harus berjanji .. kau ..harus tetap bah..agi..ah bersha..ma yona , akuh menci..nthai mu .. hingga .. tuhan tak .. mengizinkan ..kuh melihatmu lagi .." kata2 itu selaluu terngiang dalam telinga dan benaknya . setulus itukah cinta nya untuk dirinya " chagi , maapkan aku karna begitu bodohnya mengabaikan mu hingga kau dan calon aegya pergi meninggalkanku , bagaimana aku bisa bahagia , jika kebahagiaan ku sudah tak ada lagii * saranghae , jeongmal saranghae "

END

mapp.. jika tidak memuaskan .

tolong masukannya yah .

gomawo, yah sudah mau baca ff saya :)


End file.
